


Under Control

by purplebass



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: “How about you trust me for once?”When Lila asked him that question after dinner, he didn’t know what to answer. Not that he didn’t trust her, of course. But usually, when it came to her, it was always a question mark. They had left the kitchen of the Night Spire early, claiming that they were tired and they needed to rest to prepare for the next day at sea.
Relationships: Delilah Bard & Kell Maresh, Delilah Bard/Kell Maresh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kell and Lila's Adventure





	Under Control

“ _ How about you trust me for once _ ?”

When Lila asked him that question after dinner, he didn’t know what to answer. Mostly because he was tied to their bed, with no tunic on, while she was still completely dressed. Not that he didn’t trust her, of course. But usually, when it came to her, it was always a question mark. They had left the kitchen of the Night Spire early, claiming that they were tired and they needed to rest to prepare for the next day at sea. 

Kell truly believed that they were going to sleep. Not that he minded other activities, but that afternoon they had a quickie in the gallery while the crew was on land to get some supplies. Lila and Kell told the men that they needed to check a few things before they would follow them, but not before banging each other senseless. Lila loved the thrill of risking to be discovered by someone, despite knowing that no one would be back before long on the ship. Kell… not so much, but this trip was also a way for him to do some things that he wasn’t comfortable to do in the past, and he indulged in Lila’s desire. He indulged in a lot of her fantasies recently, and this included the current.

Seeing that Kell didn’t answer, Lila started removing her clothes until she was naked. “What about this,” she began, “if you let me do it, I’ll let you be captain for a week.”

Kell tried hard not to look at anything other than her face, but it was difficult, and his cock strained in his pants at the sight of her lean figure approaching the bed. “What about if you don’t use magic for one week? I’ve seen how you drive this ship,  _ Casero Bard _ . I wonder what your crew would say about you, if they knew you used wind magic.”

Lila didn’t seem happy about the suggestion, but she nodded. “Fine. Now shut up,” she ordered. “And let me get my kerchief. I need to cover your eyes.”

“What?”

“I said,  _ shut up _ , Kell. This is part of the game,” she winked. “I’m not going to repeat it twice. If you disobey me, you’ll pay.”

“What do you mean, I’ll pay?” he ignored her warning, curious but at the same time on his toes for what was about to happen.

She came to the side of the bed, waddling with calm until she was close to his face. Then she started touching herself as if she was alone, uncaring of her surroundings, the kerchief in one of her hands looked like a warning flag. Kell stood there, shell shocked, unable to move an inch, and contemplated her. She stopped at some point, leaned into him after she got on the mattress as if to join him. Her breasts were directly in front of his face, and he sighed when one of her nipples brushed his cheek casually. But she didn’t linger. The moment was quick as it came, and Kell’s vision turned black after she tied the piece of cloth over his eyes. 

_ Torture _ .

“This is what happens when you don’t comply with your captain’s orders,” she told him. He thought that the punishment was teasing him until his cock would make a hole in his pants, but then she bit his shoulder as if she wanted to eat his flesh. And it hurt, but he only groaned in response. 

Lila removed his pants and undergarments next, and threw them somewhere. He couldn’t see because his eyes were covered by her kerchief, but he could smell her. If she were an aroma, she would be a wildflower. Lila’s scent hit his nostrils like a wave in which he relished instead of recoiling back. He was, after all, blind. She put her hands on his shoulder, and then she straddled him, her legs on his sides.

“Are you happy, Kell?” she whispered in his ear, and his cock hardened more at the request. He was frustrated because he couldn’t see her, but he could  _ feel  _ her. She held onto the back of his hair with one hand, her breasts pressed on his chest.

He didn’t know what to say. Earlier, she had bitten his shoulder in response to his assent. He didn’t want to repeat the same experience, even though he had… liked it. “No,” he said with decision, voice firm. 

Lila giggled on his lap, which didn’t help his erection at all. If any, he was even more aroused. “I’m offended,” she replied, moving her hips ever so slightly on his shaft, trying not to touch him.  _ Teasing _ .

A drop of sweat crossed Kell’s face. The room wasn’t hot by any means, but he was on fire, and he didn’t know how long he would last like that. If his wrists weren’t bound to the bed, he would have… “Ouch!” he exclaimed, as Lila slapped his chest.

He felt pain, but it was soon replaced by a wave of pleasurable suffering when Lila slid on to him and he filled her. She took her time to accommodate him, positioning herself on his cock in a way that he would easily slid into her although she was so tight. 

She started moving her hips, keeping the pace slow at first. It was torture, and she probably knew it because his mouth opened slightly to moan. She had her hands around his neck as she rode him, holding him by the throat - literally and figuratively. 

"Good…  _ Boy _ ," Lila said, her breath short. 

Once again Kell wanted to have his hands free so he would hold her body while he was inside of her. He liked what was happening but he wanted to do more. He crossed his legs behind her back and used his feet to push her towards him, careful not to break his dick in the process. Lila dug her nails in his flesh after the unexpected push, but Kell got what he wanted at least. He tentatively put his mouth on her body until he found her erected nipple and bit it. 

_ An eye for an eye. _

" _ Kell _ ," it was more a moan than an admonition. "Fuck," she groaned, while he continued stimulating her nipple with his tongue. She arched under the touch of his lips, not able to contain her pleasure as he was eating her. 

Lila freed his hands next, but she didn't remove the kerchief from his face. He still couldn't enjoy the view, but having his hands functioning again was a good accomplishment. They were starting to feel numb, so he flexed his fingers before grabbing Lila by the shoulders and pushing her down. He let his senses drive him as he placed one leg between hers to widen them. Lila clutched the sheets when he went down on her without warning. He started doing the same thing he did to her nipples. 

"You taste like trouble," he told her out of the blue, but she didn't know what to say as she had lost the ability to make logical judgment. 

Kell decided to remove the blindfold and threw it away, contemplating the beauty of Lila’s naked body under him. Her arms lain at her sides. Her eyes were shut, and made her look as if she was sleeping peacefully. But he knew that she wasn’t, not yet. They snapped open when he lowered himself to kiss her, and she bit his lip.

“You are  _ the  _ trouble,” she replied to his previous statement when they broke the kiss. 

“But you love trouble, don’t you,” he asked seductively, raising an eyebrow. His hand stroked the side of her ribcage gently, and he felt her move her legs under him. “Are you ticklish?”

Lila sighed and blinked once, trying to stop her legs from being unable to stop. “Have you ever heard about goosebumps?”

“Now that’s how they’re called, huh?”

“I’m serious, Kell,” she grunted, frowning. 

“You’re saying I’m scary?”

“Didn’t you say you were a monster, once? While you were in a similar situation,” her eyebrow shot up.

Kell smirked, remembering all too well. “I  _ am  _ a monster, Lila,” he confirmed, keeping her body in place with both of his hands. “In fact I’m going to  _ eat _ you right now.”

He didn’t give her time to answer because he went down on her for the second time in a row that night. And Lila didn’t complain. On the other hand, she was very pleased with the outcome of her little gam e.

\---

“You’re a monster, indeed,” she told him a while later. She leaned into him and kissed his heart, right where the scar that bound him to his brother was. “You know that I didn’t mean that slap, right?” she wondered. “Nor the bite.” There was worry in her voice, or maybe it was just Kell’s imagination.

“I know you meant well, Lila,” he reassured her. “It was fun.”

“Really?” she questioned with curiosity and excitement, playing with the hair on his chest.

“A bit out of my comfort zone, perhaps.”

“That was the whole point,” she revealed, smirking. 

“I thought I got out of my comfort zone when I decided to follow you here.”

“One step at a time, Kell,” she said, then placed her head on his chest. “Besides, you are not the only one.”

“What does it mean?” he asked, but got no reply. He thought it had something to do with the fact that during these weeks, she had also let herself try this relationship with him. This was very much out of her comfort zone until she met him, and he was happy that she had also dared to do something she would have never tried before. He kissed her hair and adjusted himself on the pillow. He didn’t know what time it was, but it must have been late.

“Prepare for your day as captain, by the way,” she said after a few minutes. “ _ Casero _ Maresh.”

Kell giggled, but it lacked energy because they were both worn out by the sea and the sex. Then the room fell silent, and they both let the sound of the waves carry them to their next destination.


End file.
